


Asphyxiation - Bokuto/Kuroo

by mean_whale



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Submission, submissive kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kuroo wants to drown in Bokuto, become nothing on the bed as Bokuto hovers over him.





	Asphyxiation - Bokuto/Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for bokukuro and asphyxiation so here

Bokuto was hovering over him, looking at him with an intense gaze that made him shudder. He felt the heat from Bokuto's body on his skin, hyper aware of the way Bokuto's thighs were rubbing against his hips as Bokuto straddled him, close enough to warm him but too far away to give him enough. He craved for more. He wanted to reach up and pull Bokuto against himself, but he was pinned down by the weight of Bokuto's gaze.

“Tetsurou?” Bokuto asked, something fragile in the voice. “Are you sure?”

He shivered and nodded. Everything about Bokuto felt big, he felt small in comparison, he wanted to feel smaller, he wanted to feel like Bokuto would imminently crush him.

“Please,” he said. “I want it.”

Bokuto bit his lip, and he didn't like how the hesitation made Bokuto grow down, smaller, no longer overpowering him so completely.

“I trust you,” he said.

Bokuto regarded his face for a moment. Finally, finally Bokuto lifted a hand from the bed and placed it over his neck. He swallowed and felt his Adam's apple jump against Bokuto's palm. Bokuto's skin was hot. He wanted to be burned.

He smiled when Bokuto pressed down, holding his neck properly. Slowly, ever so slowly, Bokuto strengthened his hold, fingers like steel pressing into his skin, and his breath hitched.

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto said, and the voice was too quiet, too gentle for someone cutting out his breath like it was nothing.

His mouth dropped open, trying to draw in air, the breath completely cut off by Bokuto's hand squeezing harder. He lifted his hands to Bokuto's arm, and immediately Bokuto let go, backed away with wide eyes, and he drew in the breath he had needed.

“Why did you let go?” he rasped, unable to hide the disappointment creeping over his spine.

“It's scary, Tetsurou,” Bokuto said. “I thought you needed me to stop.”

He couldn't help smiling at the worry in Bokuto's voice. He sat up, reaching for Bokuto, and kissed Bokuto's worried lips, soft and loving.

“I love you so much, Koutarou,” he said against Bokuto's lips before lying down again. “I appreciate you so much for even giving this a go.”

“I'll do my best,” Bokuto said. “But don't be disappointed if I can't.”

He lifted a hand to stroke Bokuto's cheek, and Bokuto nuzzled against it, so soft and sweet, and his heart was filled with love.

“You really like it,” Bokuto said, voice trailing off.

He gasped when Bokuto stroked a finger along the erection he hadn't even noticed, too wrapped up in the pleasure of choking, of being helpless and small, of Bokuto surrounding him.

“Do you think you could get off without being touched?” Bokuto pondered.

It wasn't a question, and Kuroo's toes curled in anticipation. Bokuto's fingertips were merely brushing against his length, sending sparks of need over him. Bokuto slid his fingers down to his balls, dipping behind to his stretched rim.

“You're so wet,” Bokuto mused. “You really went all out prepping yourself.”

“Anything for you,” he smiled.

Bokuto sat back and looked over his body. He felt the gaze on his skin, a pleasant burn in his core, and his cock twitched with the knowledge that Bokuto was on him, over him, in every way above him and he could only wait for the inevitable. His pleasure was completely in Bokuto's hands and the thought made him moan.

“Eager,” Bokuto said.

He was. His heart was drumming loudly as he waited, eyes focused on Bokuto's face.

“Suck me off?” Bokuto asked.

It wasn't a question, and he nodded eagerly when Bokuto was already climbing up his body, settling over his chest to look down at his keen face.

“Open,” Bokuto said.

He opened his mouth even before he had fully understood the words. Bokuto shuffled forward, cock half-hard and close to his lips. He waited, watched how Bokuto leaned forward to slide the tip over his awaiting tongue. Bokuto cradled his head with warm hands and lifted it to a better position – better for Bokuto to slide in his mouth, uncomfortable for his neck to be held up like that. He moaned with the thought of Bokuto so easily manipulating his body for Bokuto's selfish pleasure.

“That's right,” Bokuto whispered.

He closed his lips and sucked, Bokuto slowly rolling his hips to fuck his mouth, pushing deeper each time. Bokuto's free hand trailed over his face, his hollowed-out cheeks and down to his chin where a drop of saliva slithered down his skin.

"Fuck," Bokuto gasped reverently.

Bokuto's hand slipped to his neck, and he gasped when Bokuto pressed down, hand strong around his throat and the cock sliding over his tongue. He was light-headed with pleasure, cock twitching on his abdomen, but right before the best moment, Bokuto pulled away from his mouth and released the grip from his neck, leaving him gasping and coughing.

“I guess that's pretty hot,” Bokuto said when he had calmed down.

He smiled. Bokuto's hard cock was glistening with his saliva right before his face and he wanted to lick it and taste the pre-come that was now starting to gather on the slit. Bokuto was sitting on his chest and the pressure was good, it was perfect, in fact, and he shivered with the idea of being under Bokuto, his shoulders so slender under Bokuto's body.

“You want me to fuck you, Tetsurou?” Bokuto asked.

He nodded, mouth still open and saliva drying on his lips and chin. He licked his lips, missing the weight of Bokuto's cock on his tongue. Bokuto smiled at him and stroked his chin with a thumb.

“So messy,” Bokuto said, almost dreamy.

He whimpered in response, turning his head to catch Bokuto's thumb with his lips, but Bokuto pulled away completely. Without Bokuto above him, he felt cold and exposed, and couldn't help the pitiful whine he let out.

“Hey, turn around,” Bokuto said.

He looked up to Bokuto's face.

“But,” he started to protest, but Bokuto cut him off with a single glance.

“Trust me, Tetsurou,” Bokuto said.

He did. He trusted Bokuto so much that it made his body ache, so he turned to lie on his belly. He listened to the ruffle of the beddings as Bokuto moved, felt Bokuto beside him before the familiar thighs straddled him and Bokuto cupped his ass with warm hands.

“How well did you prep yourself, Tetsurou?” Bokuto asked. “Do you think you could take me like this?”

“Yes,” he responded, the word dissolving into a hiss as he imagined the burn of being stretched too much too fast.

Bokuto chuckled and squeezed his cheeks, and he felt the lube around his rim squelch. He listened to Bokuto reach for the lube on the bedside table, heard its wet sound as Bokuto spread it over his cock, a dribble falling onto his heated skin. Bokuto spread his cheeks, one hand slick, his wet rim twitching under inspection.

“You're sure?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah,” he said, and it was merely a breath.

He moaned when he felt the tip of Bokuto's cock press between his cheeks, rubbing against his entrance. Bokuto didn't tease – and Kuroo thanked heavens for that – but started pushing right in, the tip of his cock slipping easily inside.

“Fuck, Tetsurou,” Bokuto groaned, “you really stretched yourself well.”

He didn't say anything, just moaned as Bokuto continued to push inside, the position making the tight fit even tighter than usual. He felt each millimetre of Bokuto's hot cock pushing past his rim and forcing its way inside. He listened to Bokuto's breathy swears as the cock continued sinking in slowly. He was squeezing a pillow against his face, full-body shudders tensing his muscles with the delicious stretch of Bokuto's thick cock. He was sobbing in pleasure by the time Bokuto was all the way in, reaching so deep and making him feel so full.

“Does it burn?” Bokuto asked and let out a loud moan when his hole twitched.

He nodded.

“But no pain?” Bokuto asked.

He shook his head.

“Just need a moment,” he mumbled against the pillow.

“Take your time, sweetie,” Bokuto murmured.

Bokuto stroked his back and it relaxed him, made him melt as the burn subsided and Bokuto leaned down to press soft kisses over his shoulders. He wiggled his hips and moaned as his cock rubbed against the bed while Bokuto's cock stretched him open. He whined when Bokuto stayed still, lips curved into a smile against his shoulder. Bokuto's cock filled him so well he could have cried with how perfect it was. His body was on fire with pleasure and he was only vaguely aware of how he was whining loudly.

Slowly, Bokuto rolled his hips, and he was immediately a puddle, Bokuto's chest pressed against his back. Bokuto encased his body. Safe. He was small, but he was safe, Bokuto's body pinning him to the bed and he couldn't move. Bokuto was still moving slowly, thrusts remaining shallow but oh so right, and he only vaguely registered how Bokuto gently coaxed him to lift his head and snaked an arm around it. He only realised when Bokuto tightened his hold, cutting out the airflow to his lungs, and his breath hitched.

“Ah fuck, Tetsurou,” Bokuto's voice rumbled into his ear. “You went so tight.”

He responded with a smothered squeak, there wasn't enough air, and then there was. Bokuto held onto his neck still, but the pressure was gone. And it was back  before he had gathered his wits enough to complain, Bokuto's arm strong and unyielding around his neck, he felt the muscles flex against his throat and he was sure he was going to die from how sexy it was, how good it felt to be covered by Bokuto's body as Bokuto continued to roll his hips into him, fucking him slow and gentle, and the contrast between the softness of his movements and the hardness of his hold was mind-blowing. His vision sparked as he struggled to breathe, struggled to get away or towards the pleasure, he was no longer sure.

He coughed, breath wheezing oddly when Bokuto released him, he couldn't focus on anything but the dizzying pleasure surging through him as he tried to catch his breath, his weeping cock trapped between his body and the bed, rubbed raw by Bokuto's thrusts rocking his body.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked, hips slowing down to an almost complete halt.

He nodded furiously, didn't trust himself to know how to speak. But Bokuto stopped moving completely and lifted off.

“Yes,” he rasped.

“You're fine to continue?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah,” he coughed out, breath finally calming close to normal.

“Hips up then,” Bokuto said and nudged his hips.

Before he had gathered himself enough to move, Bokuto had taken a hold of his hips and pulled him up along with himself, cock remaining deep inside him. He whimpered in surprise, with the strain of having to hold himself up. Bokuto ran steady hands down to his chest and stopped to play with his nipples, waiting for him to squirm before sliding the hands forward, an arm snaking around his neck again. Bokuto lifted his body up against a warm muscular chest, and he tried his best to help balance them both, but his arms were shaking with strain. He didn't know why Bokuto seemed to think that he could hold them both up, and his thoughts were abruptly cut by Bokuto pulling out and slamming back in, hard. His arms gave in but instead of falling face first onto the bed, he was being held up by Bokuto’s arm around his neck, cutting out most of the airflow.

“Fuck, Tetsurou,” Bokuto breathed into his ear.

Bokuto was breathing, and he tried to gasp, mouth opening wide, but the small amounts of air he could pull in were not enough. Bokuto lifted him up more, only the tips of his fingers reaching the bed now. He gasped loudly when Bokuto eased the pressure against his throat and he could breathe again, chest heaving and his entire body singing with Bokuto’s harsh thrusts, each of them brushing against his prostate. He was so full of feelings that he didn’t know what to focus on, his cock aching to be touched, fingertips brushing against the soft beddings, Bokuto’s cock hard and hot inside him, but it all focused over his neck again when Bokuto’s arm tightened its hold.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Bokuto growled.

It was such a guttural sound that he could hardly believe it had come out of Bokuto. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bouncing against Bokuto’s hold right before his air was cut out again. He was distantly aware of Bokuto’s free hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it fast and rough, no finesse in any of their movements. He couldn’t breathe, his body was convulsing with all the stimulation, and he managed to bring up a hand to scratch Bokuto’s arm with blunt nails as his field of vision narrowed down with each passing second, time stretching around him, warping as he was wrapped inside Bokuto. He was feeling faint, body struggling in Bokuto’s hold, he needed air, he needed to breathe and he was afraid that Bokuto would stop too soon, he didn’t want to be pulled back before the right moment, and right as he realised that he was crying, he reached that point, lungs burning without air, his body tight like a string as he spilled over Bokuto’s hand.

He was gasping for air, coughing and sobbing almost hysterically, ears humming with static. Bokuto was strong around him as they shifted, the soft bed pulling him in. He was shaking in Bokuto’s arms, loud gulps of air entering his lungs. Bokuto’s hands were on his chest, his ribs, running over his sides and down his hips, up into his hair, and he felt Bokuto’s soft kisses over his nape.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked when his sobs had subsided.

“Yeah,” he croaked out. “Thank you.”

Bokuto smiled against his shoulder.

“I’ll get you some water,” Bokuto said.

He whimpered as Bokuto finally pulled out of him, but before Bokuto could get up, he turned around and wrapped his body around Bokuto’s.

“Don’t go yet,” he said, pressing his face against Bokuto’s chest. “Just a bit more.”

He felt Bokuto’s semen slowly drip out of his hole.

“I didn’t even notice that you came,” he muttered.

Bokuto stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

“I guess that means it was good for you,” Bokuto said. “I’m glad.”

“The best,” he replied, relaxing against the warm safe body of his boyfriend. “You’re the best, Koutarou.”

“Just for you,” Bokuto said.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss Bokuto’s soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been literally years since I read about safe asphyxiation so please don't take this as a completely safe scenario, I don't know what I'm writing about.
> 
> I also just realised that this is the second fic in a row with submissive Kuroo and I'm currently writing yet another fic where Kuroo is the sub. I guess he makes such a nice sub then.
> 
> Anyway I liked writing in this style, I should do stuff like this more often.
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
